Playful Shadows
by MrsCaptain
Summary: Post war, the light won and Hermione married Narcissa. They live at Malfoy Manor but has obviously spiced up the place.


**Okay, so for those of you who have read my stories I am VERY SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO EVEN UPLOAD ANYTHING aeiHSRSIDNKL. And I'm uploading a brief oneshot for you if you feel like I have been a very bad writer.**  
**So here you go, some Hermione/Narcissa smut. Kind of AU.**  
**Not for the weak of heart, there is some swearing and this whole thing is about sex so...**  
**Reviews are candy and I'M ADDICTED TO SUGAR SO GIVE ME SOME.**

* * *

The brunette was sitting with a cup of tea in front of her large, wide bedroom window.  
Her hazel eyes were modestly scimming the trees that lie before the mansion. It was getting darker outside but for once it wasn't because of the war. Well, actually, it hadn't been because of the war for nearly 5 years now, but some nights it still felt as if that was the only reason the dark still crept upon them all. It had started with nightmares, waking up and thinking he was still alive! The man that had struck fear into everyone's hearts, the Dark Lord, he had obviously done nothing that the brunette was comfortable with, he tortured, destroyed, threatened, murdered and he was a complete racist, and a hypocritical one at that, you see, he himself was a halfblood.

Scarlet lips curled up into a vicious smile when she thought of how good it must have felt  
when Harry killed him. She placed the cup to her soft lips and took a sip, but almost choked as she cought something dark outside. A shadow moved between the trees and she jumped, her hands began to shake and she froze. "What the bloody... " she started, but trailed off as she saw the dark shadow moving closer. "It might just be a dear... " She stated to herself, obviously in denial of that there was something much more dangerous than a dear outside of her cozy home.

The wind blew with an uncanny sound and the brunette witch reached for her wand, she didn't know why, she had wards on the house, who could get inside? Wards or not she was still terrified. She slowly opened the bedroom door and went into the corridor to climb down the steps to the front door. Hermione's breath hitched when the stairs settled after setting her feet down on the marble floor of the entrance hall. She clutched her wand tighter

and felt as if she was in one of those Muggle horror films, sure she was a Muggle, but she didn't prefer horror films, she would always watch comedies or romantic comedies, or just romantic drama. But horror, no, that wasn't her cup of hot chocolate.

Suddenly she realized that if she had been in a film like that she shouldn't go and check on what, or who, that shadow had been! "Oh... Wait, that's how all the scary things start!" She thought to herself and slightly panicked. "I'll just go back upstairs! It wasn't anything dangerous, probably... " She trailed off in her head again, looking behind her as she made her way up the stairs again.

When she reached her bedroom door she once again heard the noise that sounded like something settling in the house, she felt paranoid, but it's better to be prepared than to get in a sticky situation. She clutched her wand tight, slowly put her hand on the doorknob and then quickly turned it.

Books, a bed, a bedside table, chairs and a rug. Everything was in order, no one else was in the room when Hermione let her eyes quickly scim through it all. "Puh... " she said in a rather relieved voice, her hand on her chest, as if clutching her heart and she made her way back to her bed. She grabbed a book along the way and was reading it on her way to the soft matress and suddenly heard a creaking noise. She hand't closed the door, she was not closing the door with wordless magic...

Her ears spiked up and she quickly turned around but she wasn't fast enough. The shadow she had seen outside the house had somehow gotten into her house and was now in her room. The cloaked figure had straddled Hermione and she growled at the person to let her  
go. Suddenly she got a flash of blonde...

Platina blonde to be exact. Her lips curled up and she growled once agian, but this time it was low and still very audible. "What have I told you about... " she topped the cloaked figure "scaring the living shit out of me?" Her hands were now on the other's shoulders and she bent down low, inches from the other person's lips and cooed "but it's alright, love, we'll figure out a way to get you to do as I say."

The blonde woman smiled deviously at her, she let her hands roam over Hermiones backside and grabbed her bum firmly, pulling her pelvis towards her own. "It's no fun when you decide to stay in, scared much?" The blonde pouted as she teased Hermione, she knew she would have to pay for that soon but it was too much fun seeing the girl squirm.

"Cissy, " she began, clutching her cheeks with her one hand and pinning her head down by a  
viciously tight grip on her hair with the other. The blonde witch nodded. "I thought we'd been over thiiiis." The brunette witch singsonged as if annoyed with her.

"Oh you know we have, darling, but I just can't seem to grasp it... " she feiged ignorance and shot up. Her lips were firmly pressed against the scarlet ones of Hermione, letting her tongue slide on her lower lip seeking entrance. The brunette parted her lips for the older woman and whimpered. She had missed the games since Narcissa went on her trip. She had gone to Paris to complete her training as a healer, Hermione had encouraged her to follow her dream now that the war was over and she had agreed.

Narcissa was now a liscensed healer and had a part time job, she couldn't spend more time apart from her lovely Hermione. Hermione still hadn't let go of Cissy's hair and that made the heated kiss even more passionate than before. She pulled the brunette closer to her and let her hands sneak under her sweater, she had always loved the softness of her skin. They both whimpered and moaned as the older woman unhooked the brunette's bra, but the shirt was still an obsticle.

Suddenly Hermione straddled her and sat back up, pulling her shirt off and then dove back down again. She always missed those pink lips as soon as she wasn't pressed against them. The blonde woman let her hands slide down with the straps of the bra and then threw it across the room. Her hands massaged their way from her hips, stomach and up to the other woman's breasts.. "Oh god.. " Hermione managed to breathe out, this woman made her weaker than ten stunners in a row.

Narcissa had managed to move from Hermione's lips and down her neck. The two women continued their wild, heated display of lust & love on the wooden floor of Hermione's room.  
With the older woman crawling down her chest and capturing every centimetre of skin her lips could get a hold of and at the same time caressed it with her tongue. Hermione was whimpering, moaning and lifting herself higher and higher to be able to get more of her lover's ministrations without having to move to the bed.

"Are you enjoying teaching me a lesson, darling kitty?" the blonde woman husked.  
Knowing it would anger Hermione she bit down on her hips and continued low. "Because I am." But Hermione was in too deep and she knew it, she couldn't get enough of this woman  
and no matter how proud and foolish she might have once been she knew better than to  
interrupt a moment like this.

Narcissa silently chuckled as she took Hermione's pants off of her. Oh how she had missed  
tasting the girl, feeling her, dominating her, teasing her. Her three months in Paris had been  
torture, but she was careful not to use that adjective when telling Hermione. Knowing very well what kind of reaction that would stirr.

To her surprise Hermione was wearing red, laced knickers, she wondered if she had suspected Cissy to come home today or if it was laundry day. She brushed it off however and slowly kissed down to the end of her stomach. The brunette's pelvis shot forward and the blonde woman knew that her wife had missed her too. She was just as eager as the blonde witch was to taste her agian, to be able to hear those throaty moans she had missed so much during her healer practice.

"Please... Please Cissy... I need.. " Hermione started but knew it wouldn't do any good not to mention exactly what she wanted, Narcissa loved teasing her and that was no secret. "You need... what, love? Tell me or I will never know, tell me and I will give you exactly what you need and desire of me." Her hips bucked agianst pink lips again. "I need... you.. "

"Go on." She kissed her hips and dangerously close to the girls soaked center, she was loving this. "I need.. your tongue... please." The brunette was desperate, she could tell, and Narcissa would have to give in soon. "You need my tongue for what?" She continued teasing like a devil. "I need... "

"I need your tongue... to fuck me." She growled the last part of the sentence and that got her what she wanted and needed. Suddenly Narcissa hooked her fingers behind the brunette's knickers and pulled them down, taking them off her wife completely and throwing them across the floor with the bra as its only companion.

Narcissa let her tongue drag itself in between the other witch's folds and tasted her, for the  
first time in what felt like decades. She tasted sweet and smelled intoxicating. Hermione  
moaned and bucked her hips closer to Narcissa's face, she knew she was doing well.  
The older witch had her hands on the brunette's bum to push her centre closer to her mouth, she was completely devouring the younger woman.

Letting her soft lips take her clit into her mouth while her tongue was slowly running itself over it over and over again. Hermione was in a complete bliss state of mind and was bucking wildly. She was leaning down on her elbows and her soaked triangle was hovering over Narcissa's face. Coating her lips and chin in her sweet juice. Hermione moaned "Cissy... Oh Merlin's fucking beard... I've missed you."

Narcissa smiled into the younger woman's soaked and needing sex at that and raked her nails down her bum. It was a primal way of telling her that she had missed her as well, a lot.

Suddenly she felt Hermione's body tense up, she knew she was going to have an orgasm soon. She took the opportunity and whispered low and huskily "You've been a very bad teacher, but a very good girl... " She licked her clit once again and then sucked it into her  
mouth, hard and fast all at once to make her wife come.

The blone witch knew exactly what strings to pull and Hermione started shaking as wave after wave of her mighty strong orgasm came over her, it was like a storm was going on in her stomach and she screamed Narcissa's name.

Afterwards she collapsed with her hips still at Narcissa's mouth.

She licked her younger witch completely clean and chuckled when she was kissing her way up to her scarlet lips once agian.

"What?" Hermione said, with a clearly exhausted voice. Narcissa bit Hermione's lower lip and said "are you ever going to teach me a lesson?"


End file.
